


Purple rain

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ace Aaron, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Purple rain

Aaron stayed hidden in that tent away from people for a long time . he was waiting for the right moment . He was glad he came alone with no one to pry but at the same time he wishes now someone else had come with him. Someone to tell him it was okay and that he had nothing to fear . He finds it . pulls it out from the bottom of the box. Familiar. This is want he wants.

Black ,grey, white purple.

He leaves . buys a beer and downs it. Dutch courage . he comes back . He waits until the queue was gone. Plays a second round of pretending. Pretending he is looking for something else. He isn’t. he watches the smile on the womans face as he hesitantly holds it up . This is what he wants . this is what hes here for. She sees that . It sings in his hands _buy me buy me. Im yours. Im for you._ He doesn’t think then what he would think later . _what will I do with this? Where will I hide it?._ It’s in his bag now. And it stays there. He doesnt get it out. doesn’t show people but he holds it close. It is a thing that’s says the way you are is okay. Life didn’t do this to you. It is something he needs . And still he hid it. He hides it now. And it will continue to be hidden. Hide your treasure

Words were heavy and exhausting. He didn’t have the answers to the questions he didn’t have an explanation. It just was right. It just was.

Let me be. Let me _be._

Quite by chance he recognised his cousin among the crowd . Nicky comes towards him and then stops dead. Realising its definitely Nicky the smile slips off his face . “Aaron?” Aaron swallows heavily . He wants to escape but its too late . He’d picked this day to come especially because he knew that nobody would be at home so that nobody had to know where he'd been but of course Nicky would here, of course. Anxiety rose in his throat . _what happens now ? what happens? What do I say ? what do I do?_

Nicky sees the glitter on his cheeks sees something purple clutched in his cousins hands it disappears in an instant “ hey Aaron “ Nicky said brightly “ if I knew you were coming I would’ve waited for you “ Aaron stays frozen. A million half baked excuses come to mind ,the music, the food , It was somewhere to be anywhere but home but this is Nicky and what comes out is only “ please don’t tell “

“ I wont if you don’t want me too. “ Nicky said soothingly Aaron relaxes and sits down “ Did You eat ? “ nicky asked “Do you want some chips?” The flag doesn’t make a reappearance but Aarons smile does . He doesn’t have the answers , doesn’t have an explanation but this is Nicky and he doesn’t ask he offers chips and burgers and knows he isn’t here for the band . “Are you alone?” Nicky asks Aaron nods . he had told no one . “ I would’ve come with you , you know “ Aaron shrugged that would involve telling someone . Explaining . He cant do that yet he hasn’t got the words . He’ll find them someday.

Andrew claimed to not have feelings but he had seen him with Neil and clearly he felt _something_ Aaron didn’t. he knows nicky knows this feeling well too. Aaron wants to ask what exactly it is , what it feels like but cant. There's no way of doing it without awkwardness without misunderstanding without the explanation .he doesn’t know how to. How could he explain when he barely understands it himself?

He doesn’t know the words yet- but he has learned one.

Asexual.

He washed the glitter away peeled off the stickers folding them up tightly before discarding them so that nothing would betray him but he kept the flag. Rolled it up and stuffed into the bottom drawer where nobody would find it. Even if they did find it he’s banking on them not knowing what it meant. they wouldn’t understand - Words were heavy and exhausting . he wasn’t ready for them yet . Hiding is what comes naturally to Aaron. He takes it from the drawer and puts it under his pillow. It is comfort and he wants it close. No one would see it from here he reasons. Five pounds worth of security. when the morning came he couldn't keep holding it like child's blanket so it went away again and he said nothing.

Andrew burrowed deep into his brothers wardrobe. Aaron had that one shirt that he liked to steal partly because he liked the pattern but mostly because Aaron never wore it but would always recognise it as his. It annoyed him and amused Andrew. He didn’t find the shirt this time but he did find something else shoved deep down in the back. Something he didn’t know about .

Black. grey, white, purple.

He folds it gently. puts it back in its place.

When Aaron gets back from his morning class, he sees Andrew wearing his shirt and goes cold all over . If he has found the shirt then he has been in the drawer . He has seen. He wasn’t ready for this .Its too early . He was supposed to have time. He didn’t have the words yet . it wasn't meant to be like this . He was supposed to do it. He was supposed to have the words . His panic rises as he waits for a confrontation that doesn’t come. The longer it stretches out the worse it feels . would he even bring it up at all? Did he even care enough for that? Did he even know what it is was? Aaron is on edge the whole time . it hurts . you wouldnt think it would hurt this much but it does . He does hate me now ? If he had only had the words

The confrontation doesn’t come. something else does. He finds it on his bed. A jumper . Not one of his or Andrews .

Black grey white purple.


End file.
